firearmcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Panzerkampfwagen I Ausf. A
Overview |place of origin = |manufacturers = Henschel MAN Krupp Daimler-Benz Wegmann|num built = 818|produced period = July 1934 - June 1936|ger sdkfz des = Sd.Kfz. 101|dev into = Panzerkampfwagen I Ausf. B|main gun = 2 x 7.92x57mm Mauser MG 13k (2250 rounds S.m.K. and S.m.K.L' Spur)|armour = 5 - 15mm|armour type = Welding & Bolting|weight = 5,400kg|length = 4.02m|width = 2.06m|height = 1.72m|crew = 2 (Driver, Commander/Gunner/Loader)|radio = FuG 2|engine = Krupp M305|power weight = 11.1hp/t|transmission = ZF Aphon FG 35|gears = 5 forward, 1 reverse: • Gear -1: -3.3km/h • Gear 1: 4.3km/h • Gear 2: 8.0km/h • Gear 3: 14.8km/h • Gear 4: 23.5km/h • Gear 5: 37.5km/h|type n displacement = H4, air-cooled, 3.5L, 60hp@2500rpm|gun traverse = 360° manual|gun elevation = -10° to +20°|suspension = Leaf spring|ground pressure = 0.39kg/cm²|ground clearance = 0.295m|fuel capacity = 140L Gasoline/Petrol|operational range = Onroad: 140km Offroad: 93km|speed = Max: 37.5km/h Onroad: 20km/h Offroad: 12km/h|trench crossing = 1.40m|max fording depth = 0.60m|min turn diameter = 2.10m|max grade = 30°|vert obstacles = 0.37m|roadwheels = 4 wheels, 2 per bogie|roadwheel make = Steel, rubber edgings|return rollers = 3|sprocket wheel location = Front|idler sprockets location = Rear|shock absorbers = On the first 2 road wheels|track type = Kgs 67/280/90: Outside guide, dry single pin, steel|pitch = 90mm|track ground contact = 2.47m|links = 89|track width = 280mm|designer companies = Krupp|period designed = 1933 - 1934|dates in service = 1934 - 1941|company designation = LaS|dev from = Panzerkampfwagen I Ausf. A ohne Aufbau|main gun sight = Turmzielfernrohr 2 (2.5x, 28°) (Gerät 1001)|armour hull front = 13mm @ 25°|armour hull sides = 13mm @ 0°|armour hull rear = Lower: 13mm @ 55° Upper: 13mm @ 15°|armour hull top = |armour hull bottom = 5mm @ 90°|armour turret front = 14mm @ 8°|armour turret sides = 13mm @ 22°|armour turret rear = 13mm @ 22°|armour turret top = Front: 8mm @ 81° Rear: 8mm @ 90°|armour structure frnt = Lower: 8mm @ 70-72° Upper: 13mm @ 21°|armour structure side = Lower: 14.5mm @ 21° Upper: 13mm @ 21|armour structure rear = 13mm @ 22°|armour structure top = 8mm @ 81°|armour mantlet = 15mm round|ger vskfz des = Vs.Kfz. 617|chassis numbers = 9001 - 10476|fire height = 1.50m|wheelbase = 1.67m}}The Panzerkampfwagen I Ausf. A is a German light tank. The PzKpfw I A (originally known as the MG Panzerwagen) is a development of the PzKpfw I A o Aufbau. They share the same hull and suspension. The superstructure changed with it expanding over the tracks, and the turret was mounted offset to the right, allowing room for the driver's hatch in the left side. Five vision ports in the hull and six in the turret were placed around the vehicle. An initial order for 135 vehicles was sent to Krupp. The order expanded for an additional 450 in January 1934. The PzKpfw I A entered service in September 1934. In July 1935 the Kraftfahrlehrkommando had 475 units. As new Panzer Divisions were formed, various units were taken with them as training vehicles until they were scattered between all Panzer Divisions. The PzKpfw I A saw extensive service in Poland, France, Denmark, and Norway up until 1941. The PzKpfw I A was withdrawn from combat in 1941, with its final service in Finland and North Africa. Variants See Panzerkampfwagen I for variants. Brückenleger auf Panzerkampwfagen I Ausf A Bridge layer variant. [[Flakpanzer I Ausf. A|'Flakpanzer I Ausf. A']] Self-propelled anti-aircraft variant. Ladungsleger auf Panzerkampfwagen I Ausf. A Explosive carrier variant. Munitionsschlepper auf Panzerkampfwagen I Ausf. A Ammunition carrier variant. Panzerjäger I Ausf. A mit 3,7cm PaK 36 Tank destroyer variant. Sanitatskraftwagen I Ausf. A Medical variant. Category:Light Tank Category:Tank Category:WWII Category:WWII Tank Category:Germany